headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Cuba/CROATIAISTHEBEST
This is an idea by CROATIAISTHEBEST. Appearance Cuba would have dark skin, just like Nigeria but he will also have blond hair and brown eyes. He will hold a huge cigar, (which would be bigger than France's one) in his mouth. He will also have a small nose, a big mouth and normal sized eyes. When you kick him a few times, his cigare will fall off, making him angry. Then, from Cuba's side of the field, an oldtimer car that has "Chevrolet" wrote on it crashes, and stuns the opponent. When you press Cuba's power while holding a cigar, he will get a guitar, and a summer hat and some music notes -that turn the opponent into a dancer if three of them hit- will come out of the guitar and head towards the opponent's goal. If you press his power while his cigar is knocked off, he will get a sweatband, and his legs and arms will expand, giving him a sporty look. It will look like he is running, and he will throw a spear that is used in athletic every 4 secs (it can kill the opponent and make him disappear for 2.5 secs). Power Shots Cuba will have a damaged shot, an undamaged shot, and a counter attack: Industry shot (undamaged shot) A humongous machine appears, and Cuba jumps in it. Then, the machine will start working and that for 1 sec, and then, all of a sudden, it will start blasting 20 cigars at the opponent's goal, but at different elevations. Every cigar has the ball. The ones with the red top (5) can turn the opponent into ashes. Sports shot (damaged shot) Cuba will get a baseball bat and he will smash into the ground with (if the opponent is near him, he will be buried in the ground, resulting a 100% goal for Cuba). Then, he will do a fast, sporty run towards the opponent's goal. He won't run until he hits the opponent, he will stop at some point. But, if Cuba touches the opponent before Cuba stops running, Cuba will start punching the opponent rapidly with boxing gloves (similar to Hong Kong in his ground shot), and Cuba throws him in the air with a cricket bat for 3 secs, releasing the ball. But, if the opponent dodges the running Cuba, the ball will become slightly bigger, and he will dribble it a few steps toward the center circle (like Ukraine), he will jump, and, finally, he will throw the ball at the 45° angle towards the opponent's goal, like he is trying to score a basket (in basketball). All of this should happen the quicker, the better. Salsa shot (counter attack) A storm of notes appears, and it turns the opponent into a dancer, and his controls are reversed. The notes are impossible to avoid. Then, Cuba hops all over the field, and at one point, he will fly (dance) into the goal. It is hard to block this counter attack because of the reversed controls. Unlock Requirements Win a tournament without moving and dashing or pay ?.000.000 points. Costume A rum costume. It is a B rank costume and it looks like a brown bottle with a liquid in it. It has a red mark where's written: "HAVANA CLUB" with white letters. Sometimes you can see some yellow liquid sprouting out of the top (There's no bottle cap): Kick +0 Dash +3 Jump +1 Speed +0 Power +4 Trivia * Cuba is a country in the Caribbean sea. * Cuba is famous for: *#Sports, a general passion there (damaged shot) *#Music (Salsa, Rumba, Mamboa and Cha Cha Cha all come from Cuba; There are a lot of street performers) *#Rum (the most famous mark is the "Havana Club"; Costume) *#Oldtimer American cars (mostly the "Chevrolet" mark) *#Cigarettes (Havana mark is the most famous one) * Cuba is one of the worlds greatest cigare seller. And they make the most appreciated cigars too! Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:CROATIAISTHEBEST